Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style)
The Mean of Looney Tunes' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Chip (Disney/Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) - Petunia We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style): Angelica's First Date? *Inside Out (The Mean of Looney Tunes Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Sadness Chip.jpg|Chip as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Riley Andersen Mrs-charlotte-pickles-rugrats-go-wild-1.28.jpg|Charlotte Pickles as Jill Andersen Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Jill's Joy Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Jill's Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Disgust Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Jill's Anger Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bill's Joy Bananas Gorilla.png|Bananas Gorilla as Bill's Sadness Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Bill's Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bill's Anger Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dream Director Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Jangles' Disgust Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Jangles' Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Jordan Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jordan's Joy Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Cool Girl's Disgust Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:The Mean of Looney Tunes Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG